Peligro en tomoeda
by Theiko-anaid-chan
Summary: Esta historia es mi primer fic por eso les pido me tengan paciencia y lo lean esta es una historia de amor nuestros protagonistas sakura y shaoran tieneb 15 años acompañados de eriol tomoyo y algunos muevos personajes de mi imaginacion
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Card Captors no es de mi propiedad este fic es por puro entretenimiento (imaginense si los personajes fueran mios yo feliz de la vida y otros personajes mas tambien serian mios)

PELIGRO EN TOMOEDA-PROLOGO

SHAORAN NO PORFAVOR NO , NO NOOOOOOO

Sakura Sakura despierta por favor despierta ¿que tienes? Despierta

Dijo aquel muñequito con alitas ya en el suelo pues al despertar a Sakura lo había aventado al otro lado de la habitación sobándose su cabecita le pregunto

- ¿Qué tienes Sakura? ¿Que tenias? ¿Por qué mencionabas a ese mocoso? -dijo frunciendo el seño pues el simple hecho de recordar que Sakura mencionaba a ese "mocoso" con todas las ganas le ponía los pelos de punta o mejor dicho sus orejitas

-oh no nada –dijo aun pensando en aquel sueño pero por que por que soñarlo ahora si- riiiiiing- o no mira la hora que es voy allegar tarde la escuela

- ja y eso te sorprende –dijo- kero mientras a Sakura le surgía una gota en la cabeza – si ya es costumbre tuya –dijo con una sonrisita malévola (muajaja)

-Ya kero basta apenas es mi 2da semana en la escuela y ya no me había pasado eso de llegar tarde

-Bueno esta bien ya apúrate entonces

-Por cierto ¿como estas de tu estomago? Con tanto dulce que comiste te quedaste totalmente desmayado y solo repetías : AY MI ESTOMAGUITO SAKURA ME DUELE MUCHO

Kero estaba totalmente apenado por lo que había pasado pro contesto orgulloso- ja pues estoy mejor además esos dulces eran muy pocos

Mientras a Sakura le aparecía nuevamente una gota y contesto:

-Te parece poco una caja de chocolates un pastel entero ENTERO además de una bolsa llena de dulces

-Si y me hubiera comido mas si me estomaguito no me hubiera traicionado de esa manera

-Ay kero me consta que tu no cambias

-Ni tu Sakura ya viste la hora que es y todavía no estas lista

-Ay si es cierto voy a llegar tarde

COMO SIEMPRE pensó kero mientras veía a Sakura correr de un lado a otro buscando sus cosas

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto en hon Kong específicamente en la mansión Li

-Tienes que ir si al…. Quedando l resto de la palabra al aire

-Madre por favor no tengo que ir a Tomoeda estoy seguro de que Sakura podrá sola –interrumpio Shaoran

-No shaoran es magia demasiado fuerte incluso para Sakura y como jefe de la familia Li es tu deber ir

-pero madre

-pero nada shaoran si fuiste hace 5 años cuando eras solo un chiquillo no veo el x que ahora tanto drama por ir nuevamente además ya no eres un chiquillo ya eres todo un joven de 15 años

-pero madre no es necesario que vaya estoy seguro que ella podrá sola además ella ya es mas fuerte que yo

.si hijo pero no es suficiente esta magia además de tener un inmenso poder es muy oscura eso es eso es –tartamuedo pues no podía decir que podría destruir a toda la ciudad de Tomoeda –es magia obscura

-Madre yo yo

-pero nada esta decidido te vaz la próxima semana y es mi decisión final y porfavor ve a preparar tus maletas con todo lo que tienes aquí que mientras yo voy a preparar tu estancia y te inscribiré en la escuela haci no perderas clases ademas no hiras solo hira Wei contigo

-si madre esta bien.  
0oo0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

voy a llegar tarde-pensó Sakura mientras corria a despedirse de su padre y –Monstruo como siempre tarde verdad –ahí –salto Sakura pues ese comentario la saco de sus pensamientos y la asusto demasiado

- no hermano por favor se me hace tarde muy tarde- mientras agarraba su mochila

-bien monstruo vámonos

-¿que dijiste?

-que nos vallamos

-pero hermano ¿que no tienes que ir al trabajo?

-y que crees que lo hago por gusto o que no fíjate mi papa dijo que te llevara para que no llegaras tarde bien entonces vámonos

-camino a la escuela no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había soñado después de todo no lo había visto en 5 años

-bien ya llegamos

-eh a si claro adiós hermano

-si monstruo adiós y no vallas asustando a todos con tu fea cara he

A Sakura le aperecia un gran vena sobre el rostro y antes de irse le dio una patada

-Ay esa mocosa

Rumbo al salón de clases se encontró con Tomoyo su mejor amiga

-hola Sakura

-hola Tomoyo

- y dime como esta kero

-pues bien pero aun le dolia un poco su estomago

-jaja y como no con tantos dulces pasteles y chocolates que se comio

-buenos días Sakura - dijo Rexx – un chico de cabello rubio delgado y era guapo (con eso describo todo)

-bue bue nos días – tartamudeo pero al fin pudo decirlo claro que al hacerlo se encogió y se puso roja

Tomoyo sonrió al darse cuenta de tal sonrojo mientras. Sakura no podía evitar darse cuenta de que todas las chicas del ciclo la comían con la mirada y como no si Rexx era un chico que no hablaba con chicas además de Sakura y Tomoyo claro esta, y bueno si Sakura bien era una chica alegre y que tenia la fama de ser amistosa también se ganaba gran cantidad de enemigas con solo hablarle a Rexx

-Sakura- dijo Rexx  
-que hay no me asustes porfavor  
-Si es solo que bueno ¿quiieres hacer conmigo el trabajo?  
-¿enserio'  
-si claro la maestra dijo que podiamos juntarnos para hacer el trabajo mas facil  
-oh si claro afirmo Sakura mientras se decidia a responder los problemas pero ……..  
-que la raíz cuadrada multiplicada por dos ay no no entiendo ni x  
-Sakura apenas es el primer problema que te yudo a contestar

Mientras a Sakura le aparecía un gotita en la cabeza -bueno esta bien- dijo Rexx-yo los hare y te los pasare  
-enserio ¿harías eso'  
-si claro pero con una condición  
-si ¿Cuál?

-  
-que aceptes ir ami fiesta tu y tomoyo  
-si mientras se dedicaba a copiar los problemas

Mientras Tomoyo veia la escena no podia dejar de acordarse de lo que Eriol le habia dicho y le dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado pues algo con la magia no andaba muy bien y mas ella que no tenia poderes Tomoyo sintio arder un poco sus mejillas pues de solo imaginarse a Eriol preocupado por ella la ponia asi pero ¿por que?

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hola bueno aqui Anaid con su primer fanfic este es solo el prologo he chicos asi que esperen el primer capitulo que espero no me quede tan largo como el prologo. No se ustedes pro yo ya no aguanto mas a saber por que la mama de Shaoran quiere que valla a tomoeda nuevamente y por que Eriol le dijo a Tomoyo que tuviera cuidado jaja a quien engaño yo si se por que pro bueno quien sabe igual y se me ocurre otra razon y bueno la historia cambie y bueno espero sus comentarios a y tambien si no les gusto o que me proponen para poner  
AVANCES 1ER CAPITULO- EL REENCUENTRO  
Bueno haber por donde empiezo les doy una pista sakura y shaoran se vuelven a ver diablos no vuelvo a dar pistas ( ya estoy como: Jorgen Von Strángulo de los padrinos magicos) no ya arruine la sorpresa bueno en fin pero el reencuentro va esar bueno asi que no se lo pierdan

BESOS A TODS Y TODOS  
Atte: Sak-Sha-Anaid (me pueden decir solo Anaid oki)


	2. El reencuentro

Capitulo 1  
El reencuentro

Ya había tocado la campana para la hora de descanso mientras Rexx guardaba sus cosas igual que Sakura. Tomoyo esperaba pacientemente en la puerta mientras Rexx decía:

-bien entonces cuento contigo y Tomoyo para que vallan a mi fiesta

-conmigo si con Tomoyo ¿por que no la invitas tu personalmente?

-¿crees que quiera ir?

-si le preguntas lo sabrás – dijo con una sonrisa picarona

-bien entonces vamos

-si claro

Tomoyo, Sakura y Rexx caminaban hacia el patio de la escuela mientras Rexx jugaba con sus dedos Tomoyo solo caminaba y Sakura pensaba en aquel sueño, al fin Rexx se decidió invitar a Tomoyo a su fiesta y dijo :

-Tomoyo te gustaría ir a mi fiesta –pregunto nervioso mientras tenia baja la mirada y sentía que sus mejillas estaban algo rojas

-pero claro-contesto Tomoyo mientras tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Rexx –gritaron varios chicos -¿quieres jugar futbol?

-Si claro -respondió mientras se despedía de Sakura y Tomoyo-¿entonces nos vemos el sábado a las 5:00 verdad?

-Si – respondieron mientras veían alejarse a Rexx

-Bien Sakura ¿que tienes? y no quiero qué me mientas por que te conozco muy bien- dijo Tomoyo algo angustiada pero que sabia disimular muy bien con su sonrisa

-Oh no nada no tengo nada no te preocupes ¿vamos a comer algo?

-Esta bien -contesto pero ella sabía muy bien que Sakura le mentía que ella tenía algo algo que le preocupaba mucho pero ¿Qué era?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shaoran grito una voz alegre

-Shaoran que crees me iré contigo a Tomoeda si si

-pero Mei Ling es peligroso

-no importa yo me iré contigo

-ya vámonos se nos hace tarde - dijo una joven de pelo azul sujetado con un listón rojo mientras los rizos de adelante caían sobre su cara tenia una cintura delgada. Era una adolescente alegre y muy bonita

Shaoran suspiro mientras se resignaba pues sabía que Mei Ling era una chica decidida y el sabía que si decía algo tenia que hacerlo y no se rendía hasta que lo conseguía- Bien que mas da – pensó

Si al fin podremos hacer lo que teníamos pensado muajaja- pensó Mei Ling mientras se retiraba a su cuarto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o

Tomoyo y Sakura se sentaron en un árbol mientras varios chicos se les quedaban viendo

Sakura se puso un poco roja ante todas las miradas de los chicos por que la veian tanto se preguntaba a si misma

-Tomoyo ¿tengo algo en mi cara? -pregunto Sakura mientras sacaba un pequeño espejo de su mochila y se veía muy detalladamente

-No Sakura ¿por que la pregunta?

-es que ve como se nos quedan viendo – mientras señalaba a todos los chicos que se les quedaban viendo

-si Sakura pero no tienes nada no crees que es por otra razón que se te quedan viendo

-no creo y si es asi no se por que se me quedan viendo

Tomoyo sonrió y pensó deberás Sakura era tan despistada como para no notar que los chicos que se le quedaban viendo es por que ella era una chica muy bonita y que tenia demasiados pretendientes

-oye me acompañarías ha comprarle un regalo ah Rexx

-si claro con gusto yo también tengo que comprarle un regalo

-si bueno entonces nos vemos a las cuatro y media si

-bien nos vemos aya

Las clases habían terminado Sakura y Tomoyo habían quedado de verse en el centro comercial a las cuatro en el centro comercial adiós dijo Sakura mientras corria a casa y Tomoyo esperaba que vinieran a recogerla

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo00o0o0o

-Oh no es muy tarde pensó Sakura mientras se vestía rápidamente

-¿para que?- Pregunto kero

-oh no te dije verdad quede de verme con Tomoyo en el centro comercial para comprar un regalo

-¿a quien?

- a Rexx mi amigo, va a ser su cumpleaños

-a bueno entonces ya vete que ya es tarde a y no se te olvide traerme algo ¿SI?

-esta bien kero

Sakura caminaba distraída mientras no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que no la dejaba concentrarse la misma pregunta se la hacia desde que soñó eso desde que soñó con el la pregunta que se hacia era ¿Por qué soñar eso?

Después de todo no se le olvidaba que sus sueños le decían algo pro no podía recordar muy bien el sueño ……..

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Shaoran apurale vamos tengo que comprar algunas cosas y necesito ir al centro comercial rápido

-Mei Ling ¿por que la prisa?

-Solo quiero llegar al centro comercial digamos que ay algo esperándome

-¿algo?

-si

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo

Sakura estaba esperando a Tomoyo mientras pensaba y pensaba en el

-Hola Sakura perdón por tardarme pro es que estaba arreglando unas cosas y además hay mucha gente

-si hay mucha bueno vamos a comprar el regalo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0ooo0o0o

Shaoran y Mei Ling entraron al centro comercial

-mei lin hay mucha gente no crees?

-si hay mucha

-y dime que es lo que te esta esperando

Mei Ling volteaba para todos lados-¿Qué? A si justamente lo estoy buscando jeje

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o}

-¿Sakura donde estas?

-Tomoyo por aqui

-Shaoran ¿Dónde estas?

-Por aquí

Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzz

-¿Qué te pasa pervertido?

-Perdón señorita no era mi intención deberás

-¿tu?

Notas de la autora… Hola a todos y todas los que leen mi fic bueno primero que nada un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que me dejaron n reviuw es super que lo hagan y es aun mejor recibirlos . una enorme disculpa por mis errores de ortografía .Haber no se ustedes pero yo no entiendo a Rexx por fin le gusta Sakura o Tomoyo jaja a kien engaño yo si lo se jeje pro ustedes no que mala soy bueno pro poquito como dice Mikki todo tiene su por que verdad buenos esto no es la excepción. Por que dijeron ¿Tu? ¿acaso se conocen? ¿quienes seran? ¿por que hago estas preguntas? las respuestas en el siguiente cap ¿tu?  
Recuerda los personajes no me pertenecen son de Clamp


	3. Cap3 Esos son celos?

-sakura?-me pregunto alegre pero a la vez sorprendido

-shaoran pero que haces aquí-conteste con la misma expresión que el alegre y a la vez sorprendida

-bueno este es que-¿_sera que aun no sabe? Pensó-vengo de vacaciones si eso es vacaciones-si lo mejor será que aun no le diga nada-_

_-oh pro por que no avisaste te hubieramos hecho una fiesta de bienvenida-respondi algo insatisfecha_

_-bueno es que ya sabes no me gustan mucho las fiestas-contesto aun sin verme a los ojos _

_-o de verdad?-bueno en realidad eso era algo que no sabia de el tal vez me faltaba mucho que conocer de el pero por ahora solo me conformaba con saber que el estaba ahí en ese instante conmigo bueno tal vez no conmigo pero estaba ahí esa persona que aun no lograba sacar de mis pensamientos y que en verdad quería por un tiempo pensé que la distancia y estos 5 años lograría que me olvidara de el pero no fue asi al contrario pensaba aun mas y mas en el pero ¿Qué sentirá el por mi ahora? Interrumpi mis pensamientos al sentir arder un poco mis mejillas -y por cuanto tiempo vas a estar en tomoeda- pregunte muy feliz_

_-bueno es que mm la verdad es que vengo para quedarme por un tiempo a lo mejor y estudiare aquí-contesto _

_-pro como si acabas de decir que vienes de vacaciones o espera un momento aun no estamos de vacaciones-pregunte totalmente confundida _

_Una enorme gota surgió sobre la cabeza de Shaoran_

_-bueno es que bueno si tienes razón aun no tenemos vacaciones pro es que-que le digo no quiero que se altere si ya se que le dire no no es mal idea mejor me espero a hablar con kero si mejor-mi madre quiso que viniera a estudiar de nuevo aquí- contesto tartamudeando _

_-oh pero eso es genial- sentí arder un poco mis mejillas mejillas- y dime donde estudiaras bueno me imagino que_

_-por que no te inscribes en mi escuela es súper y bueno pues estarías con tomoyo y mm conmigo-agache un poco mi cabeza para que no viera que me había sonrojado ¿aveces me pregunto si soy yo la que hablo en verdad?_

_-si claro estará bien-dijo con las mejillas rojas _

_-sakura sakura sakura ¿donde estas?-oi una voz dulce era de_

_-aquí tomoyo, mei ling pero que bonita te has puesto.-conteste al mirar a la chica que estaba ahí aun no podía creer que era mei ling _

_-ahí sakura tu también te has puesto muy bonita-contesto _

_-Shaoran que gusto volverte a ver al fin llegaron _

_-tambien es un gusto volverte a ver Tomoyo espera un momento-dijo sacudio un poco su cabeza - ¿Cómo ya sabían que veníamos?_

_-oh bueno yo si pero sakura no es que queríamos que fuera sorpresa para ti y para ella, es que si hubieran sabido que se hiban a ver no hubieran querido verse-dijo tomoyo con una sonrisa malévola pero a la vez tierna quería asesinarla maldición definitivamente no era yo la que pensaba esas cosas_

_Ha ahora el y yo estabamos rojos _

_-bueno este este-interrumpi muy pero muy roja-¿ya compraste el regalo para Rexx?-pregunte para cambiar un poco el tema_

_-ah si ya se lo compre le regalare una cartera es que no encontré nada mas que me gustara-conntesto _

_-ah bueno yo también le compre un peluche es un perrito a poco no sta super-saque un peluche de mi bolsa blanco pero con las orejitas negras y un collar que traia grabado "con cariño para Rexx"-_

_-lo sabia sakura ya tiene novio ah y se llama Rexx ah y le da un peluche y con cariño maldición Shaoran que estas diciendo que diablos piensas bueno es que yo aun la quiero me gusta mucho y bueno que bonita esta aun mas de lo que estaba ah será mejor que me valla estoy harto-bueno este mei ling nos tenemos que ir-dijo algo enojado _

_-pero que apenas llegaron y ya se van?-pregunte_

_-si a por cierto necesito hablar con kero y yue me urge después te visitare vámonos mei lin-dijo enojado _

_-pero…-mis palabras quedaron en el aire vi como Shaoran ya se había perdido entre las personas que habían en ese centro comercial _

_-mm adiós Shaoran-voltee a ver a mi amiga y pregunto-¿estara enojado?_

_-no lo creo mas bien celoso-contesto con una sonrisa malévola si me lo preguntan_

_Caminamos hacia la salida del centro comercial para luego caminar por un rato hacia nuestras respectivas casas. En el camino en realidad no hablamos mucho solo como que bueno que esta Shaoran en Tomoeda a lo que yo contestaba que si ella interpreto mi silencio de manera que me dijo no te preocupes Sakura se que tienes muchas cosas que aclarar asi que nos vemos mañana Ella se fue asia otro lado para ir a su casa y yo a la mia. Llegue a mi casa no había nadie mi hermano hiba a trabajar hasta la noche y mi papa por lo regular no llegaba hasta la media noche hiba a dar una conferencia o algo asi. Subi a mi recamara y me deje caer en mi cama estaba algo cansada- estaba tan cansada que en 5 minutos quede en un profundo sueño _

_-Shaoran Shaoran por favor no me dejes _

_-sakura sakurita-dijo kero_

_Me levante bruscamente de nuevo ese maldito sueño que tenia ya hace algún rato pero por alguna razón en esta ocasión ese sueño se me hacia mas cercano de lo que imaginaba o mejor dicho mas posible ahora que el estaba aquí en Tomoeda _

_-sakura que tienes por que vuelves a mencionar a ese mocoso _

_-bueno mm lo mencione hehe-conteste realmente nerviosa y tocándome mi cabeza disimulando que no lo recordaba cuando en realidad mi cuerpo mente y corazón tenían miedo _

_-si pero a eso no venia tienes una llamada es del joven Yuki_

_Me levante y me dirigí hacia sonde estaba el teléfono y lo conteste _

_-bueno _

_-Hola sakura ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto como era de costumbre muy amable _

_-bien yukito mi hermano no esta por si lo buscabas _

_-ah bueno es que no lo buscaba a el _

_-ah no –pregunte algo intrigada _

_-no, era contigo con quien quería hablar _

_-ah si tu y dime en que puedo ayudarte-pregunte _

_**-**__bueno no yo, Yue es quien quiere hablar contigo enseguida me convierto _

_-¿Yue?-¿de Qué querra hablar conmigo?_

_-hola sakura _

_-hola yue ¿que sucede?_

_-bueno es que que me supongo que ya sabes que Shaoran esta de regreso en Tomoeda ¿no es asi?_

_-como tu ya lo sabias _

_-no acabo de sentir su poder _

_-oh bueno si esta aquí en tomoeda de hecho me acbo de enterar y ver _

_-oh si y te dijo por que esta aquí_

_-si viene para estudiar o algo asi _

_-mm no le ha dicho nada-susurro_

_-¿Qué?-pregunte _

_-Oh no nada solo que necesito hablar con el _

_-oh de hecho el también ah y con kero ¿y se puede saber por que?_

_-bueno nos vemos luego sakura ya hablare personalmente con el y kero _

_-espera- tic tic tic-demonios me había colgado _

_Mientras tanto en casa de Tomoyo _

_-Señorita tomoyo tiene una llamada _

_-oh claro enseguida contesto-dijo amablemente _

_-bueno _

_-Hola Daidoji _

_-hola _

_-dime como han estado las cosas por alla _

_-bien hasta ahora nada fuera de lo común_

_-mm y que es para ti común que veas a osos gigantes pianos que te siguen, ah o a sakura volando _

_-jeje bueno pues ambos _

_-en fin solo hablaba para decirte que mañana llego a tomoeda _

_-en verdad y dime es por lo de la magia?_

_-en cierta parte si _

_-Bueno entonces aquí te espero oh la fiesta de Rexx -_

_-si y quien demonios es rexx?-dijo realmente enojado _

_-bueno el es……._

_**Continuara**_

_Chicas sorry por la tardanza pero es que no andaba para nada inspirada `pero al fin con vacaciones y 14 añitos recién cumpliditos la inspiración regreso a mi jeje espero no se enojen que las haiga echo esperar pero la verdad es que mas vale tarde que nunca y espero les guste este capitulo que en verdad a mi me gusto muchísimo claro si me lo preguntan y si no pues también jaja lo siento es que así soy yo en fin espero les haiga gustado y pues si si muevan la flechita hacia las lindas letritas verdes da un pequeño clip y listo empieza a poner todo lo que piensas tomatazos, flores de cempasúchil o flor de muerto si son de esas que se ponen cuando se festeja el día de muertos en México si no sabes que demonios es eso usa google pones flor de cempasúchil o flor de muerto y encontraras lo que es eso bueno ya después de una linda o bueno no tan linda guía de cómo aprovechar la tecnología que es el internet o los buscadores que realmente nos facilitan nuestras largas búsquedas _

_-ya ya cállate Theiko-_

_-oh Shaoran que haces aquí un momento a mi no me callas _

_-bueno si es que ya me entere de lo que quieres hacer conmigo y no me gusta para nada _

_-ahí de verdad e supone que era sorpresa para todas mis lindas y amadas lectoras-_

_-si bueno pero no entiendo por que _

_-shshssh cállate es sorpresa ya veras ya veras_

_- Esta bien y ustedes amables lectores y lectoras no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de Peligro en tomoeda que no tengo ni idea de que sucederá por que aun las ideas siguen dando vueltas en la cabeza de esta maniática escritora de fics _

_-ya cállate bueno un beso y espero reviuws cállate o te mato he Shaoran (esa ni me la crei yo) si no quieres ser testigo de la trágica y accidental muerte de Shaoran (bueno no tan accidental) deja reviuws _

_-no no agarres el cuchillo por favor dejen reviuwsss (si me quieren ver en el siguiente capitulo)_

_-ya adiós los espero en el siguiente capitulo _

_-adiós _


	4. La bella Sakura

Este capi esta dedicado a Yohko gracias por ser mi beta en este capi en fin a leer se ha dicho

POV Sakura

Era una tarde nublada. Estaba parada enfrente de un hombre que no tenia un aspecto terrorífico, al contrario era alto de cabello castaño, ojos azulados y delgado, sin embargo su aura era espeluznante. Yo estaba completamente paralizada por un miedo que nunca antes conocí.

El hombre que estaba parado frente a mi me susurraba

-únete a mi, eres poderosa tienes un nivel de magia asombroso-

Me tomo por los brazos y alzo, para que esta ves nuestras miradas se quedaran ancladas una con la otra. El miedo aumentaba mas y mas, no podía seguir mirándolo. Gire un poco mi cabeza para encontrarme con algo aun mas terrorífico

-Shaoran Shaoran-grite

-sakura sakura-se oia como hiban subiendo las escaleras

Me levante de la cama, busque las pantuflas que estaban debajo de ella. Me dirige hacia la puerta en la que se encontraban mi padre y hermano a punto de entrar

-Sakura Sakura ¿estas bien?-pregunto con esa cálida sonrisa que siempre me hacia sentir tan bien y protegida-¿por que los gritos?

-Si papa estoy bien solo tuve una pesadilla-conteste alegre

-ah papa ha de haber soñado con ella recién levantada de la cama-dijo sarcásticamente

-cállate hermano-le di un leve mm no mejor dicho un fuerte golpe en el tobillo como de costumbre

-Ya basta hijos- interrumpió nuestra pequeña guerra-¿Sakura no ibas a ir a la fiesta de Rexx?

-si es verdad

-¿Quién diablos es rexx?-pregunto enojado

-ah es un amigo –conteste de forma retadora y a punto de reiniciar una nueva guerra de miradas asesinas

-ya basta Sakura, Touya-dijo sonriente-¿Por qué no mejor te metes a vallar y bajas a desayunar Sakura?

-si papa

POV KERO

-kero-me dijo mientras se cepillaba su cabello que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, la verdad es que se estaba poniendo muy bonita, es que estos últimos años ha ido poniéndose mas bonita día con día y al parecer no era el único que lo notaba, Tomoyo decía que su amiga era la mas bonita de toda Tomoeda y yo no lo dudaba y eso me asustaba demasiado, no se tal vez y alguien que le llamara la atención se la llevara y me dejara solito después de todo aparte de ser mi ama era mi mejor amiga mi compañera y mi confidente. En ella podía confiar pasase lo que pasase

-si Sakurita-dije despegando los ojos del televisor y poniéndole pausa a mi juego

-¿sabes quien esta en Tomoeda?-pregunto

-mmm no ¿Quién?-dijo entusiasmado tal vez podría ser el que hiso este juego que por cierto no podía pasar del nivel 3 y eso era algo completamente frustrante ya estaba por tirarlo a la basura o no mejor aun por la taza del baño

-¿te digo o lo adivinas?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-mm no estoy para juegos Sakura-dije con una falsa cara de enojado

-ash esta bien es Shaoran-dijo emocionada y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos los mismos de hace cinco años, pero que se apagaron cuando "el" se fue, me había dolido mucho como se encontraba, sin esa luz que la caracterizaba pasaron dos meses y seguía igual aunque lo fingía pero no es muy buena haciendo eso. Y ahora que el mocoso ha vuelto ese brillo esta de nueva en ella, presente en su bello rostro que al igual que su cuerpo, su cara iba adquiriendo rasgos impresionantemente bellos y de paz. A veces dudaba que una chica de esa belleza tuviera también cualidades tan bellas como las de ella, la persona que la viera pasar por la calle o solo la conociera de vista diría que es una chica superficial y cabeza hueca, bueno distraída si, eso era algo que no se la había quitado con el tiempo pero para nada cabeza hueca ¡oh mi pequeña Sakura esta creciendo! Y con ello esta despertando su curiosidad "encontrar el amor" y eso me aterraba, para mi, que ella encontrara el amor era un de mis peores pesadillas, no era que no quería que fuera feliz si no que con ello me dejaría, aun asi ella se merece ser feliz por que para mi, mi felicidad es que ella sea feliz, Y si ese mocoso se la da no me quedara madamas que resignarme aunque con el regreso de el se despiertan mis inquietudes que me han estado atormentando durante este tiempo ¿Por qué últimamente Sakura ha tenido pesadillas?¿Por que dice su nombre asustada?¿Eso tendrá algo que ver con el regreso de el?¿Que han sido esas extrañas presencias?

-KERO –interrumpió mis más profundos pensamientos

-mmm oh si si que bueno

-ash kero ni siquiera me estas poniendo atención-dijo enojada

-claro que si

-aja ¿haber que dije?

-estabas diciendo que el "mocoso" esta la ciudad- ja Sakurita

-ah bueno en fin me tengo que ir a la fiesta

-¿fiesta? ¿Que fiesta?-mala sakura no me dijo nada para no llevarme ha pero me vas a llevar

-La de Rexx lcaro-que y no me va a llevar ah no pero yo voy a ir además va a ver dulces muchos dulces pastel-mis ojitos se me iluminaron

-¿Me llevas?-puse mis ojos de perrito

-no y no

-sakura por favor-mas ojos de perrito

-ash esta bien pero te escondes muy bien-jeje esos ojos nunca fallan

-si preciosa Sakurita-si la barba crece sola

-aja ¿Qué quieres a cambio?-mm no lo se tal vez dulces muchos dulces pastel dulces mas dulces pastel

-Sakura me ofendes-dije con ojos llorosos-pero ahora que lo preguntas muchos dulces muchos, pasteles mm que mas ya pensare en algo mas

-si ya lo sabia

**Notas de la Autora: Si ya se me tarde en publicar el capitulo 4 pero es que ando algo ocupadita y la verdad no estaba muy inspirada pero ya se que es corto pero ahí esta el capitulo y espero les guste. Este capi esta narrado por Sakura y Kero la verdad es que sentí la necesidad de que Kero narrara sobre como ha crecido Sakura y ya mero viene la fiesta sip asi es asi que esperen siguiente capi que espero no tardar mucho **

**REVIUWS porfis **


End file.
